Carpathian Star Republic
The Carpathian Star Republic is a Romanian-influenced, Southeast European-rooted star nation, and the ruling power of South-Eastwards EUROPA, hailing from the Beta Anadeia system. The Republic borders the Alliance and three of its lesser allies -Tyroham, Gizburn and Terraton- on Northwest, multiple vassal states of the Sarmatia and independent star polities along its North-Northeast-Eastward, several uncharted space - in which exist multiple largely reclusive civilizations, some haven't even risen beyond their worlds yet - on East-Westward space, and the sovereignties of Peirenus, Katorus, Massamea and Kouryras - partially independent states, tribunal of the Hellas - on its Southward space, making the Carpathia spacelock in nature. By current era, the Republic is 7th largest in EUROPA, as well as one of most expansive civilizations in known space. A federalist polity, the Carpathian Star Republic is further divided by provisional sectors, totally 43, each head by its own de facto autonomous, self-policied governments. The central authority is ruled by both /President/ and /Congress/, styled themselves as a federation operated under mixed presidential-representative democracy. The President is the supreme ruler, both the head of state and its sovereignty embodiment, while the Head of Congress is in control of the government. The President is voted by popular, directorial-styled election, held once in 300 Făurig years (14,000 Earth years) and is normally male-dominance, although there have been female presidents before. Meanwhile, the Congressional Head is appointed by the President, voted by the Congress from their ranks, or in rare case, from independent candidates, based on popularity. Carpathian Congress meets bi-annually on the capital world of Făurig at the Hall of Aeckland, their central authority's seat, to discuss about matters at hand. In emergency cases, the President could summit the Congress whenever possible. Like the majority of major, great and superpowers in known space, there is no political party in Carpathia; the most equivalent would be online forums of discussions and debates. Carpathian Star Republic has since millennia ago then a major player, not just in EUROPA, but also other space corners. Covering vast territories along Eastward to SouthEastwards EUROPA space, they enjoy some of fastest growth rates in economic prosperity, magological development or medical researches. Despite size and influential sphere, Carpathian Star Republic is ranked by numerous metrics as one of most peaceful star polities in known space, with general lifestyle's image is laid-back, slow and life-enjoying. Carpathian Star Republic has signatures or joins several treaties and allies across known space, including the G30, the PEE, the UAN, the ComEmps Non-aggression Pact, the New Transylvanian Congregation, the NSTO, and many more. The Republic has its own currency, Carpathian Buckles, although the UAN Credit is also widely accepted. In millennia after 5th Era, Carpathia had enjoyed widespread economic booms, only being disrupted over the last great war and their Cold War relations with the Dorssia, the Slavia and several other Slavic-rooted star powers. The Republic has Government : Main article: Carpathian Government Having evolved from Carpathian Alliance, a mutual defense and economic co-prosperity organization, composed of various Eastern and Southeastern European-rooted communities and independent planets, the Republic began with nonbinding constitutional conventions, then slowly transforming, through peaceful and painful methods, into a real government, with stronger central authority, strictly binding constitution and evasive powerful army. Basically there are 2 tiers of government, central and regional authorities. The central authority of Carpathian empire exists as a federation, based on directorial democracy, with elements of techno-magocracy, cyberdemocracy, libertarianist socialistic republican, confederation and meritocracy, strong emphasis on universal egalitarianism and certain aspects of authoritarianism; in which all local or regional polities have to submit to common law, agree in co-existing peacefully, sharing knowledge in magological R&D, space exploration and colonization, as well as common defense purpose. System-wide regional level, however, the Republic remains a heavily federated alliance, connected through labyrinths close-knit, yet contradict, interwined connections of millions of different types of governments; not all of them are benevolent. There is no political party in Carpathian society, wherever you go. No such ban deploys over them, Carpathian citizens, like others in major empires, just evolve over much of Earth-bounded politics. What would be closest are countless of online forums, in different sizes and influences, where debates and arguments are daily & endless. Each member polity is to be in charge of their own internal affairs, maintaining laws and cultures accordingly, yet required to submit to common law, providing resources & intelligence for the StarFleet, in return for defense and joining common market. Executive : Main article: Carpathian Federal President; Carpathian Privy Assembly Stand on top of Carpathian Power's Piramid is the /President/, elected from the basis of Republic-wide popular vote. The President, once elected, is both head of state and head of government, as well as chief diplomat of the Republic. For the majority of Carpathian history, presidents had been from Congresstional members and male-dominated; although independent candidates and female presidents had also happened before. The Presidential Term is 10 Făurig years terms each, with each president has 4 chances to be re-elected and a 3-terms limit. Current, this position is held by Lord Koutaro Saotomi from the world of Rokujōma no Shinryakusha!?. The Privy Assembly composes of closest and most-trust consuls of the current President, act as his or her advisers in important matters. : Main article: Darton Palace The President's office and resident is the Darton Castle, also known as Darton Palace. A complex structure, built around 1230 PT, 5th Era, it has been the central power for the Republic over millinnia. In additional, the President also hold office within the Congress Grand Building in Roșiobești. The Office for Carpathian President, as well as its owner itself, remains one of the most prestigious positions in Carpathia, despite all the down and up moments. The Palace's inner sector is designed to be private home for the current president, making all fringe groups and the Republic's oppositions nickname the Court of Carpathia. Not all Presidents choose to live here, though. President Koutaro Saotomi, for instance, prefers living in his own apartment. Some might even choose to travel, instead of staying in one place Legislative : Main article: Carpathian Congress The Grand Congress is the highest ruling body of entire Carpathian space. It is a massive organization, acting as the Legislative body of the Republic, with main jobs including mediate any disputes between star systems, worlds and cultures, regulate trades and business partnerships between different sub-polities, ensure the common laws and agreements are upheld tightly, handle inter-species matters, maintain the welfare system, as well as provide common defense for member civilizations through Starfleet. Each member polities or civilizations send one representative (the Senator) to the Congress, to represent their people's interest and discuss matters at hand. Like any other superpowers, how a Senator is voted in is entirely depend on his or her civilization's culture and tradition. Since member polities are free to maintain their own governments and societies according to local beliefs, customs, and traditions, there are a vast variety of types of government throughout Carpathian space; not all of them are benevolent. The aristocratic House of Maylovsk, for instance, choose their representative from the ranks of nobility, while the democratic Yelargut People's Assembly appoint their Senator, or the militaristic Cherevo Combine choose through a series of martial art contests, and from the rank of high officers or masters. Initially immersely powerful, the Congress however was then curbed under the new constitution by a series of checks and balances, namely increasing the powers of both the executive and the judiciary. During the millennia of 6th era, when the Republic expanded rapidly, various other space regions were incorporated, and the subpolities in them began sending representatives to the Congress. When a region had grown too big, however, that region was reformed into mixed directorial democracy; which the region then is represented by each of subpolities' people, based on their own traditions, instead of representatives alone. Due to the nature of such systems, decision-making processes could be easily dragged on for years, which many criticize as ineffective and sluggish, while those support claim the systems are able to prevent corruptions, most of them. The Congress meets bi-annually in Aeckland, a huge fantasy-liked castle along the coastlines of Western Ugesh, one of three major continents on the world of Făurig. Once there, in the Congressional Hall, which contains various platforms, each of which contains one senator represents his or her region, individual sub-polity, world or star system, as well as noble houses and powerful conglomerations, the senators, along with rulers of subpolities or member star system, meet to introduce, debate, discuss and vote for new legislations, reform the old ones, also to resolve their disputes with each others. Each senator or ruler has 3 votes in matters. The President was sometimes chosen from the ranks of Congress. Within the Congress, there will be various smaller councils, each specialized in one field of government's administration. These councils are the actual ones that create legislations, to be debated on the whole Congress. Although laws or bills pass by the Congress have full binding for all member systems and species, day-to-day legislations are created on regional, planetary or by subpolity levels. As such, the power of Congress lies within mediating disputes between members, representing them in inter-species matters, maintaining the common currency and market, providing common defense through co-management of Starfleet, and making sure the Republic-wide welfare system function properly. Astrography The territories of Carpathia is divided between Inner and Outer lands. Inner '''territories consist of galaxies that had been conquered, explored or colonized since the dawn of time; while '''Outer composes of systems that are much less prosperous or peaceful, largely resembling American wild west in the past. Inner territories : Main article: Carpathian provisional governments The inner empire of the Carpathia is divided into 43 provinces, each with its own system, group into 7 departments: Eastward, Westward, Southward, Southeastward, Inner-Northward (also called Northward), Outer-Northward (also called Northmost) and Central, on astrographic scale, all fan out of the capital. In general, Eastward, Southeastward and Outer-Northward are most populated, but Inner-Northward and Central are the wealthiest. Eastward and Inner-Northward are most advanced regions, while Southward and Southeastward are least political open, having flushed with autocracy and aristocracy systems. Eastward= Eastward space composes of countless sub-polities in different sizes and influences. The census in 7th era along estimated the numbers range from 250,145 to 750,300 semi-autonomy starfaring polities, not counting those confined within their own worlds or living megastructures. In general, the Eastward is moderate, about 2/3 size of Northmost region, the most dense Carpathian space. Civilizations here tend to focus on fundamental traditionalist values, such as family or relationship, although new ideas and cultures are also welcome, and sentients are much less bias about them. |-| Westward= Westward territories are usually referred by traditionalists as the American Wild West in Space. Star polities in this province are less keen in fundamentalism and more about new ideas and cultures. In many way, the majority of them closely resemble ancient Earth early capitalism: welfare systems and social securities, while do exist, are much less common. Individualism run high in these space, and everyone, adult or not, is expected to care for themselves first, before waiting helps from others. Community values were almost non-existence before the Second Coming, but saw their rises after, especially during 8th era. |-| Southward= The only one that's closely authoritarianized, Southward space is characterized by high volumes of feudal monarchies - Eastern and Southeastern European styled - ,authoritarian republics, benevolent yet capable of doing evil works absolutist empires, or mago-techno-theocratic star nations. This is also the only region in inner space that had constantly been in some types of warfare, as local polities were largely at odds with each other. The situation was only ease up after the last great war, when much of Southward galaxies were badly damage, or assimilated by the Borg and the Flood, as well as partially the Megamatrix & its allies. As result, regional powers had to set aside their differentials & formed alliances, worked their ways through one of the darkest chapters in contemporary pan-universe history. |-| Southeastward= A small yet vibrant territories, the Southeastward space composes largely Mootist- and Nanarchist-dominated or influenced star powers. Polities within this region are much smaller than most in Carpathian inner space, with high volumes of galaxy-bounded starfaring civilizations and world-states. Initially composing swarms of species and civilizations competing for dominances, after the war, 14 grandest Southeastward polities had gone through re-organizations with central authority, agreeing to settle their differiences, reduce the number of polities. As result, the whole region was revamped into 10 provinces, small but more prosperous than many. Outer territories : Main article: Carpathian outer systems Beyond the wealthy and prosperity of inner star systems are the outer, much less fortunate inhabitant star systems and space orbital objects, ruled mostly by powerful noble houses, mega-conglomerations, and space criminal lords. The federal authority holds very little influences here, although it has been vastly improved after the Second Coming, when Carpathian Fleet extended their might through out these regions, and the governments of all level agreed, for the first time, to increase security throughout all Outer worlds and systems. Overall, the Outer territories could be divided into 3 types, in theory. *Federation Free Worlds :: The Federation Free Worlds are colonies and space inhabited objects that are in direct control of the Carpathian federal government. Such systems are desirable, as the local communities are in direct control of themselves, and no one else. Normally the Starfleet will provide defense for them, indirectly, through labyriths of outposts and space naval bases. However, due to recent events, various systems have been in armed races to protect themselves. *Associated Members :: Associated members are those link to the Republic through common defense packages, or mutual co-prosperity economic spheres. They're allowed mostly independent, except providing resources for defense or contributing (or paying tribul, as some might call) to common markets. *Protectorates Trivia *Closely based on Galactic Republic and its descendants. *Largely based off various Spore - Cyrannian's fictions and Thirteen Colonies *Borrowing elements from other fictional works as well. *Real-life based on Romania, Bulgaria and other Balkan countries, in various elements. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Space (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:European (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southward EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeastern European origins (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Romanian origin (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Balkan origin (The Multiversal Chronicles)